Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bags having a draw tape. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to trash bags having a draw tape.
Description of the Related Art
Among their many applications, it is known to use thermoplastic bags as liners in trash or refuse receptacles. Trash receptacles that employ such liners may be found at many locations, such as, small household kitchen garbage cans. Bags that are intended to be used as liners for such refuse containers are typically made from low-cost, pliable thermoplastic material. When the receptacle is full, the thermoplastic liner actually holding the trash may be removed for further disposal and replaced with a new liner.
It is desirable to reduce the cost of producing the disposable thermoplastic bags as much as possible. Therefore, such bags typically are mass-produced in a high speed manufacturing environment. Other cost savings can be realized by reducing the amount or quality of thermoplastic material utilized to make the bag. However, reducing the amount or quality of thermoplastic material forming the bag limits bag strength and toughness and makes the bag susceptible to tearing or rupture. Accordingly, there is a need for a thermoplastic bag designed in a manner that reduces material cost while maintaining strength and toughness characteristics and facilitating high-speed manufacturing.